


Please Don't, Gabe

by imthetitanic



Series: Gabe Needs You, Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Depressed Gabriel, Depressing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel, Suicidal Gabriel, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, free hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122065749069/imagine-a-walking-around-with-a-free-hugs-sign-b">this tumblr prompt.</a></p><p>Part One of "Gabe Needs You, Sam," a very not fluffy series that is a counterpart to "Just Sabriel Things"...the happy, fluffy Sabriel series. </p><p>When forced to give out "Free Hugs" on a sidewalk by his brother and friends, Sam did not expect someone to burst out crying during the hug. Nor did he expect what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't, Gabe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This series is something that started because I was trying to work out Sam and Gabe's first meeting for "Just Sabriel Things," which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/269680), for those of you who want to see them happy. 
> 
> This is not a part of the "Just Sabriel Things" 'verse. This is a new 'verse all its own, loosely based around what has been happening in "Just Sabriel Things." 
> 
> Triggers: depression and suicide.

Sam couldn't believe he was doing this. Dean and Cas had forced him into it...and they had recruited Jo, and Charlie. Not fair. So now he was standing on a sidewalk just off campus with a Free Hugs sign. The other four were there too, but Sam was too disgruntled to be having fun.

 _Besides,_ he thought, _I'm just a fifth wheel over here._ Dean and Cas had been dating for a few days, Jo and Charlie for a couple weeks, and Sam had no one. 

He knew he shouldn't be upset about that. And giving these hugs to random people was kind of fun. He found himself smiling. Until a shorter man came up to him and wrapped his arms around him without a word. 

Sam embraced him in return, and the man didn't let go. Sam was conscious of the others' silence. Cas spoke up after a moment. "Gabriel?"

Sam realized the other man, Gabriel, was shaking against him. Was he crying? "Hey, man, you all right?" he murmured.

Gabriel shook his head. Sam pulled away and looked into his now-bloodshot eyes. "Hey, Cassie," the man said, sniffling a little. Sam easily recognized the look in his eyes. Gabriel wanted to talk,but he didn't want to admit he wanted to talk. Dean had that look sometimes.

Sam led him away from the others, taking his hand like it was nothing. Like it meant nothing. Sam certainly wasn't attracted to the man. Not even a little bit. "Gabriel...I'm Sam Winchester. And I'm here to talk if you need to. Or want to."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm fine now. I'm not sure what came over me." He laughed, but Sam recognized that laugh from his brother too. 

"I'm serious. If you ever need anything. Call me." Sam pulled a pad of paper and a tiny pen from his pocket. Never was he more grateful for that damn creative writing class. He scribbled down his phone number and handed the slip of paper to the other man.

Gabriel pocketed it. "All right. I'll call you." 

Sam patted him on the shoulder. "Good." 

And Sam didn't hear from him again for a while.

*****

**  
**  
_Two weeks later_  


Sam's phone rang at three in the morning. Usually he'd ignore it if it was an unknown number, but he had a feeling, so he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked groggily.

"I woke you up. I knew I would...sorry, I'll go." Sam vaguely felt like the voice was familiar, and the content of the words made him sure.

"Gabriel, is that you?" Sam made a conscious effort to seem more alert so the other wouldn't feel bad about waking him. 

There was a pause. "Yeah, but I can go. You were asleep and this was a mistake and I'm sorry and..."

"I'm awake now. What did you need?" Gabriel didn't answer. "If you called this late you needed something, and I'm totally here for you."

"Can you come to Elysian Fields?" Gabriel was almost shy.

Sam found his curiosity piqued. He got out of bed. "The apartment building?"

"Yeah. I'm, uh, on the, um, on the roof." It sounded like it physically hurt Gabriel to tell Sam that. 

Sam for his part, was fully alert and pulling on jeans and a flannel. He practically launched himself out of his dorm room door and was jogging to the car. "Gabe, what are you doing on the roof?" he asked calmly.

"I can't do it." The answer was so very simple, and it brought tears to Sam's eyes. Gabriel didn't know him, but he had called Sam to tell him this. 

Sam broke a few traffic laws to get to Elysian Fields. As he drove, he continued speaking to Gabriel...but what could he tell this man, who he didn't know, to help him? "Where on the roof are you?" he asked, trying to stay as practical as he could. 

"The edge." Gabriel still had that pained, shy voice going on. 

"Can you take a few steps back for me?" Sam was almost there. Almost there. He could see the lights of the apartment building, and as he pulled into the parking lot, he saw a figure at the edge of the roof. "Gabriel. Please take a couple of steps back."

"Why?" Gabriel demanded. "Why should I?"

Sam thought about that for a second before responding, "Because you called me. You don't even know me, but you called me. Please, just step back." Sam was relieved to see the other man take a step away from the edge. 

He ran to the door, but it was locked. He banged on it, hoping someone would hear him and let him in. Luckily, there was a doorman on duty. "Are you a resident of the apartments?" he asked over the buzzer system. 

Sam shook his head, still on the phone with Gabriel, who was dead silent. Sam hoped that didn't mean he was _dead_ silent. He said, "Gabriel, are you still there?" 

"Yeah. Where are you, I can't see you down there?" 

"I'm trying to get inside. Please just stay put." He glared at the doorman and pressed the button to respond. "There's an emergency. I need to get up to the roof."

"What kind of emergency?" The doorman almost seemed bored. If the door had been open, Sam would have punched him. 

As it was, he took a deep breath. "One of your residents is on the roof. It is an emergency. He called me. Let me in." 

The doorman unlocked the door and gave him a key to the elevator quickly, less bored now that he knew what was going on. "Just ride the elevator all the way up and then you'll have to take a flight of stairs up to the roof. This key is my master key, and will unlock the doors you come to."

Sam nodded. "Thank you," he said, and then he was running again. Gabriel needed him. "I'm on my way up, Gabriel."

Gabriel was silent except for the breathing Sam could hear over the phone. He was breathing. That's what Sam chose to focus on as he rode the agonizingly slow elevator. It came, creaking, to a halt, and Sam started running again up the stairs. He fumbled with the key in the lock to the roof. As the door swung open, it revealed a short figure still standing near the edge of the roof. "Gabriel!" 

The figure turned. "Sam?" He took a step toward the edge again. 

Sam moved slowly toward him. He didn't want to risk crashing into him when he reached him. "Gabriel, it's me. Please step back. Please!"

Gabriel turned around fully, staring Sam dead in the eye. "Why are you here?" Barely controlled rage rested below his voice. 

"Because I care, Gabriel. Please come away from there." Sam spoke softly, knowing his voice carried across the small distance. 

Gabriel took a step towards Sam, hands balled into fists. "You don't. You don't know me. Even if you say you care now, the second you know me you'll hate me. That's what everyone else did. Even my brothers. Even my baby brother turned from me."

"Why did they leave?" Sam wasn't sure if this was helping, but he was trying. This wasn't something he had ever done before. 

Gabriel laughed. "Because I'm pan! There, I said it. I said it out loud, oh may God strike me down." Gabriel was sounding almost manic, and Sam took another step forward. "Even Cassie...he didn't bother to pick up the phone. I'm not worth it."

Cas was Gabriel's brother? That would explain why he recognized Gabriel, Sam supposed. "Maybe his phone was dead?" Sam tried to reason, but Gabriel just shook his head.

"He was probably with Dean," he said scornfully. "Dean's obviously more important than his brother."

"Listen, Gabriel," Sam said gently. "I'm here. I promised I would be here for you, and I'm standing on this roof with you. And not only am I standing here with you, I'm begging you not to jump."

"You're just trying to satisfy some fucked-up hero complex. And I'm not going to be your good deed for the month, all right?" Gabriel turned back toward the edge and took a few steps, then sat down, dangling his legs out over the street 7 stories below. 

Sam approached quietly. Gabriel had put his head in his hands. Sam took a seat next to him so his own legs swung off the building. "Why are you doing this?"

Gabriel stared at him, tear-stained face glowing in the moonlight. "I just can't handle it. My family hates me, Kali left me, everything just builds and builds and the moon called to me." Gabriel turned his face up to the sky. "Can't you feel it? Tonight's just my night. Find someone else to save." 

And with that, Gabriel stood again. Sam could see the muscles tense in his legs. Sam didn't know he could move as fast as he did in that moment. He stood and threw his arm out in front of Gabriel, tackling him to the ground and pinning him. "I won't let you do this, Gabriel." He was breathing heavily as he dug his phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling 911. Please, let me help."

Gabriel broke down into tears as Sam dialled 9-1-1 and informed them of the situation. Soon enough, an ambulance came and took Gabriel away. Sam followed them to the hospital and saw Gabriel put into a room, still crying. "Why did you do that, Sam? I didn't want you to do that!"

Sam, still standing by the hospital bed, replied, "Why did you call me?"

"I just...didn't want to be alone. Not then." Gabriel's voice was broken. 

Sam placed his hand into Gabriel's, and Gabriel held on tightly. "You aren't alone...and as long as I'm around, you never will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
